I Wish You Were Straight
by ThePurpleViolin
Summary: Hinata confessed her love to Naruto after he saved her during a class trip to the mountains. Awaiting his answer with fragile hope, she sees Naruto and Sasuke together! A broken heart later, events spiral out of control and Hinata ends up in detention with none other than Sasuke Uchiha. How the hell will she cope with her crush's boyfriend in the same room? Two-shot, FINISHED!
1. Part 1

**I Wish You Were Straight**

"You can't be serious Hinata."

"Yeah girl, you're only going to hurt yourself."

"You know he's not into _us_. He's never going to answer you."

Hinata closed the textbook she had in her hands and sighed.

Her friends had just listened to her talk about Naruto Uzumaki, her only crush since like forever. She confessed to him 3 days ago during their field trip in the mountains. He'd caught her falling from the side of the mountain during their class hike and rescued her. During that time he'd got seriously injured from breaking her fall and she couldn't forgive herself, so she professed her love to him the next day – the only way she could finally come clean to him.

"Yeah, like he already came out of the closet yesterday." Ino piped in, flipping the next page of her Lit. textbook.

"C-Came out of the c-closet, what d-do you m-mean?" Hinata asked curiously.

"You mean you haven't heard? Naruto and Sasuke are together now. If you ask me, it's about time to." Sakura whispered, eyebrows knitting together in seriousness as she looked around the library. "They were tight – _tight_ best friends even when they were still in diapers, so is it really surprising they'll start liking each other?"

"S-So what…y-you're saying is t-that…Naruto is gay?" Hinata felt her heart collapse as she said it. No way in hell would she have her chance now.

"Um yeah pretty much" Sakura replied.

"Oh girls, here they come…" Ino murmured, hiding her lips in the folds of her textbook. Hinata couldn't help but look where Ino kept nudging.

Naruto and Sasuke released their intertwined hands upon entering the library. The librarian didn't tolerate any romantic gestures inside or near the library – hetero or homo sexually.

She felt her heart finally drop as they shared a kiss in the cheek secretly when they passed by their table, laughing and sitting together on one table. Naruto was holding Sasuke tightly, as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

"Oh gosh, just think of the beautiful babies we would have had if only Sasuke wasn't gay." Ino whined, pouting her lips. "What a waste I tell you."

Hinata's loneliness began to boil into something else as she watched Naruto and Sasuke mingle. T-This wasn't right! After waiting for him to answer her confession, after all that she's done for him to notice her…this was how he'll show up in front of her face?

A whole new personality overtook her as she stood up from her chair and stomped across the library to Naruto and Sasuke. The girls let out a squeal of delight. A showdown was coming.

She grabbed Naruto's shirt and pinned him up one of the book cases. "Why Naruto, why?" Hinata cried, clutching his loose collar tightly.

"_Hinata…You were never the one…"_ Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, a look of suppressed desire glinting from within his crystal blue eyes. Naruto licked his lips.

"YOU HEARTLESS GAY FAGGOT!" Hinata screamed, her face exploding in red. Hinata swung her left fist into Naruto's face, hearing his jawbone crack as her knuckles collided into his chin. On cue, Sasuke immediately trampled her over, releasing her ferocious grip onto Naruto.

"LET GO OF ME UCHIHA! NARUTO'S MINE!" Hinata snarled, slapping his hands away.

"What is the meaning of this?" The angered Librarian exclaimed shrilly, placing the fallen books back atop the bookcase. "Hinata Hyuuga! Sasuke Uchiha! DETENTION BOTH OF YOU!"

***X***

Hinata walked behind the quiet Uchiha as they walked upstairs to Mrs. Sarutobi. Ok, so she might have overdone it with the 'gay faggot' remark, and the punch... Hinata cringed. But she was just so out of control of her emotions. Realizing Naruto's true sexual orientation after all these years was… Gah! She was fantasizing about him in her dreams, damn it! This thought frustrated her endless.

"Ah…who would have thought you two will be coming in on my doors? Well come in join the club, first-timers." Mrs. Sarutobi waved the two teens in, one hand wrapped around her bulging baby bump. "I'm not even going to ask…"

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei…" Hinata murmured quietly. She slouched down on a sit in the middle of the room, Uchiha sitting right behind her.

"Just stay put for the next 2 hours, and you can go. Nice, quiet detention wouldn't you say so yourself? Just nap and it will all be over."

Her first detention wasn't too bad as she imagined it, if only she wasn't spending it with her just-alleged enemy: Sasuke Uchiha. To be honest with herself, Hinata already knew Naruto couldn't love her back, the signs were there…but she blocked that possibility out too roughly for too long and now she's suffering for it.

'_It's all because of the Uchiha…It's his fault!' _Hinata murmured to herself angrily.

"Did you have your period today?" asked the quiet Uchiha from out of the blue, "I mean no offense, but you literally just went psycho chick on Naruto."

"LISTEN YOU!" Hinata whipped her hair back, and grabbed the Uchiha's collar.

"That's enough Hinata! You're staying here for another hour after Sasuke leaves, understood?" Mrs. Sarutobi scolded, adding another hour in her timer. "I need to go home too, you know?"

Hinata begrudgingly let go of the unfazed Uchiha, she looked at him and she saw him smirk at her. _"No…I don't think so…" _Hinata whispered, looking down at her skirt…

'_Crap…'_

Sasuke shook his head, and stood up from his seat. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Hinata asked nervously.

Sasuke walked down the aisle, but with a limp on his left leg. He groaned a bit as he came up to Mrs. Sarutobi, leaning down to whisper something in her ears. Mrs. Sarutobi nodded and handed something to Sasuke.

'_What the hell is he doing?' _Hinata thought angrily.

"Here, you need this don't you?" Sasuke came up to Hinata and handed her a square wrapped pad. "For how long were you going to keep that in?"

"G-Give me that! You pervert!" Hinata swiped the pad from Sasuke's hands and blushed.

"Hey I'm gay right." Sasuke came up close to Hinata, sending his breath over her ears, "_I promised I won't do anything to you."_

Hinata's bit her lip in embarrassment as he pulled away and sent her a casual smile.

***X***

'_He's gay, he's gay, and he's gay…' _Hinata muttered to herself repeatedly. She sat back down her chair after excusing herself to the bathroom. He was right about one thing; the pad saved her from further humiliation for the day.

"Who's gay?" Mrs. Sarutobi asked, looking at Hinata with furrowed brows.

"Oh nothing… Hey, Kurenai-sensei… Where's Sasuke?" Hinata pointed at the empty chair behind her, checking her watch. "There's still an hour left of detention for him." As much as she hated it, she actually felt like thanking the Uchiha.

"He's excused; he was blasting out curses after you left."

"Huh, I don't understand…" Hinata replied.

"He's leg. It's swollen something awful, and it was broken for awhile. Sasuke was in no condition to walk, I don't know how he was able to even stand up, let alone walk."

"Oh…what was the reason?" Hinata couldn't believe it, the guy walked perfectly fine when they came over here.

"He told me it was from an accident. 3 days ago."

'_3 days ago…Wasn't that the time I fell? How could he have been injured?' _Hinata's brain was scrambling out incoherent thoughts.

"Anyway, the school nurse already came by and picked him. He's going to be alright, and umm…oh before I forget, he gave this to me too. It's for you." Mrs. Sarutobi pulled out a slip of paper from her desk and handed it to Hinata. Hinata gripped the paper shakily and squinted as she read:

**_In case you were wondering, you're cuter when you have your period. You're stronger than you look. If only you weren't sad that day, you might not have fallen. But as always I look out for you, so that's alright too. Keep falling and I'll always catch you._**

W-What did she just read? Her grasp on the paper was sweaty, the ink blurring from the moist. Was this from Uchiha?

Hinata felt dizzy, her head was throbbing from thinking too much and her heart was pounding.

'_So first of all… Sasuke was the one that caught me. B-But that's insane! It was Naruto; I saw Naruto's face when I opened my eyes! But that will explain for his leg, 3 days ago he… caught me.' _Hinata burrowed her head deep into her arms in the table. She breathed out heavily onto the wooden surface; the tight darkness encircled by her arms felt hot and stifling.

"He isn't gay." She mumbled. The thought was somehow comforting.

***X***

_Naruto didn't reply to her for the 10th time in her texts. It was stupid; she couldn't even send him more than 5 words. She tried to talk to him, but now he was giving her the cold shoulder._

'_He's probably upset because of me…' Hinata thought miserably. She trudged up the steep incline slowly, clutching to a sprouting tree for support when she heard the branch snap. Her footing slipped on the wet soil and she felt her body tumbling down the mountain side, Hinata desperately grabbed at rocks to stop her descent but was futile._

_At one point her head bumped to an edge of a rock and she passed out, unconscious as her rolling ragged body was caught by a worn-out Sasuke. "I hope I'm not too late…"_

_Sasuke tended to her dirty bloody cuts first and began to scrap up his surgical needles and thread from his medical kit. He made camp nearby and made sure the fire was up and running all night as Hinata rested on his sleeping bag. The next day, he saw Hinata stirring awake._

"_N-Naruto" She mumbled, her eyes lifting. Sasuke closed his eyes, and sighed tiredly. "Yeah, yeah it's me…"_

"_I love you"_

_He stopped poking at the fire, and looked back to Hinata, already falling asleep again._

"_I-I love you too."_

***X*X***

**a/n: So this is going to be a two-shot. I decided to break it up that way since I originally planned this out as a one-shot. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Part 2: Conclusion

**I Wish You Were Straight**

**Conclusion**

After detention, Hinata went straight home. She didn't look back and she didn't stop until both her feet were literally planted right in front of her two-story home.

'_No, no, no he was actually just fooling me. He's gay, he's gay…he's __**GAY**__!' _This she screamed at herself in an endless loop the entire time.

With the note crumpled in her right fist, Hinata furiously dug with her left hand in her backpack for the house keys.

'_**Damn it where's the keys?! **__You can't hide forever you know…' _ Her sanity was beginning to crack as she threatened the inanimate object.

"_Sis, who's gay?"_ Hanabi questioned as she popped the door open to a frustrated Hinata. Hinata looked at her little sister with bulging lavender eyes and snapped.

"UGH, THAT BASTARD SASGAY!" Hinata shouted maddeningly, gripping her sibling's shoulders and shaking it till Hanabi almost puked.

"HE-HE STOLE MY LOVE! AND NOW HE'S PLAYING MIND GAMES WITH ME! I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM!"

"**OK CALM YOUR BIG TITS DOWN!"** Hanabi irritatingly screamed at her lunatic sister.

…

Like a switch had been turned, Hinata stopped rambling. She blinked twice and was once again adorning her innocent look.

Hina chuckled, her sanity slipping right through her fingers. "Hanabi…I had the _weirdest_ dream: First Naruto was gay and he was dating Sasuke but Sasuke just might not be gay because he told me I looked cute in a note in our detention together which also vaguely hinted that he might have been the one who rescued me during our field trip 3 days ago and now I don't know whether he's gay or not or if I should punch him or thank him."

*Blink*

_*Breathe*_

*Blink*

_*Breathe*_

*Blink*

"_Ok you know what, how about we go in the house first. Then let's make you some nice, warm tea. Right, Hinata? That would be good for your hormones right now." _

Hanabi slowly ushered the tired Hinata in and guided her to their _small, yet practical_ kitchen. She had already analyzed her sister's breathless revelation and had figured out the conclusion. She didn't have to read the note for herself because it was so obvious.

'_Uchiha you sneaky bastard…' _Hanabi cursed.

Thankfully, she had just prepared tea earlier and was able to quickly pour them both their drinks.

"_Thank you" _Hinata shakily whispered. She brought her lips near the cup and blew gently at the steaming liquid to cool. The fresh aroma of the tea leaves itself soothe her down.

"You need to go talk to him. Thank him and stuff." Hanabi gruffly said over tea. She sat in an opposite chair across the table.

"_What?"_ Hinata asked, quickly alarmed at the statement.

"Sasuke, whether he's gay or not you should still thank him. I knew it couldn't have been the blonde retard. _You know… _I was so scared during that time when you were missing out there in the woods. That when you came back, safe and ok, I was so glad and relieved that I _cried_. I _cried_, and you know how I hate crying." Hanabi's tone was serious, and Hinata knew her usually mischievous sister wasn't kidding around. _Even though she hoped she was…_

"_Hanabi…" _

"You need to get over Naruto. He's done. He's not ever going to look at you, so YOU need to move on."

"_So it wasn't a dream…"_ Hinata bit her lip and gathered her thoughts. "You're right. I- I need to go thank S-Sasuke." The idea didn't bode well, but she was going to be grateful one way or another.

"Yep" Hanabi nodded.

"_Yep… _Thanks Hanabi – I don't know what would have happened to me if you weren't here." Hinata smiled; thankful to have good ol' family to rely on.

"Neji would have talked to you. 'Course he probably wouldn't have helped that much seeing that this would have given him the opportunity to beat up Sasuke. He would do anything just to beat up an Uchiha." Hanabi chuckled slightly, although she herself wanted to punch an Uchiha or two.

"You're right. Neji would beat him up for sure…" Hinata cringed at the thought; _definitely a no-no_.

"Well, we just gotta make sure we don't ever mention this around him." Hanabi stood up and began to pick up their tea cups to the sink. "Remember, Sasuke saved your life. I think that alone should make you guilty enough to thank him."

Hinata grumbled at the statement. Regret was indeed beginning to bubble inside. "I hate you. Now you're just playing dirty."

"Hey! All's fair in love and war."

"Wait – _what?_ This does not have anything to do with love between the Uchiha and me!" Hinata heatedly protested.

"Oh…_riiight_." Hanabi rolled her eyes. "You have no idea don't you. I guess you're just not perceptive to these kinds of things as I do."

"_What are you trying to say?" _Hinata faintly asked. She definitely wasn't dumb, but she's in denial.

"Go talk to him. Now, will you excuse me, I have a date I need to attend to." Hanabi rushed to the hallway mirror and fixed up her hair and dress.

"You have a date? With who?!" Hinata looked at her sister, shocked.

"None of your beeswax. You need to get yourself one, FYI."

And that was the end of their sibling conversation as Hanabi practically skipped out the door with a happy cheery hum of _"Over the Rainbow"._

'_Sheesh, even lil sis's got me beat on love life. I am totally a failure.'_

***X***

The first thing Sasuke saw when he stepped out of his house, limping in his crutches, was Hinata. She was rubbing her hands together vigorously in the cold air with her red-tipped nose all buried up underneath a light green scarf.

'_Cute'_

It was Saturday morning at 8. He had just been out to begin his daily morning walk around the neighborhood.

His second thought was that she must have been lost and had just wound up in front of his house looking for the bus stop that was just round a corner, but then she turned around to greet him with a smile instead.

"_Hey" _

"Hey"

To be honest, he's fairly surprised although this does not register in his composure whatsoever.

She's beginning to nibble at her bottom lip the way she usually does when she's nervous.

"Do you have a minute? It's about this…" Hinata presented the note he had left her from the day before.

Sasuke looked at it intently for a second before replying. It doesn't seem like she's about to feed him her fist…

"Right, then would you mind if you walk with me?" Sasuke shook at his crutches. She eyed it immediately, worried. "We can walk as we talk."

"Are you sure a walk would be good for you?" Hinata reasoned. "You should probably rest your feet up until you recover." She was eyeing his crutches as if it would disappear any moment.

"Trust me, it's what I _really_ need right now." Sasuke walked forward, albeit with difficulty.

"Okay, but if you're tired just tell me and we'll stop…" Like seriously, if he gets injured any more in her behalf, Hinata's going to go crazy with guilt. Her hands dropped to her stomach, dancing with queasy little butterflies.

"This won't hurt me I promise. Anyway, so you wanted to talk about the note?"

"Yes, the note. Um, I just want you to explain it to me. _Please_." Hinata handed Sasuke the piece of paper that was the cause of her sleepless night. He took it from her lightly.

"Ok, well. I clearly said this: In case you were wondering, you're cuter when you have your period. You're stronger than you look. If only you weren't sad that day, you might not have fallen. But as always I look out for you, so that's alright too. Keep falling and I'll always catch you._" _He recited it perfectly without even glancing at the paper in his hands, and looked her at as if it was the most obvious thing to say.

Hinata's heartbeat raced faster than she could catch up to. It definitely sounded more real coming from the Uchiha himself. "Y-Yes, I know what you have written on it. I just don't understand… Y-You're dating Naruto are you not?" A sliver of fog escaped her lips, the air chillier and chillier.

Sasuke sighed; time to do the _"reveal"_. He's never been unsure of anything for more than 5 seconds of his whole life, except right at this moment.

"Only way you'll look at me. I suppose it wasn't one of my _'genius'_ plans. But the thing is love makes you fickle. I haven't been myself lately."

They were walking beneath a chilly November sky in a relatively quiet and empty sidewalk, not a car passing by, not even a small bird perched atop a tree branch. It seemed the whole world dared not disturb the two casual strollers.

"It was only a ruse to make me notice you?!" Hinata said astonished.

"Yeah, did it work?" Sasuke stared at Hinata with an unknowing look about his face – a good poker face might she add.

Her cheeks were red, whether from the cold or from the boy with her, it was hard to distinguish.

"_I guess… You could have just told me." _Hinata mumbled, chibi-faced.

"Where's the fun in that? Besides I didn't expect you'd hit Naruto." Sasuke almost wanted to laugh.

"Me either, I- I just really couldn't believe he was that way, and here I was being an idiot chasing after him since elementary school… Gosh I was so stupid." Hinata couldn't believe that she had easily spilled out her deepest thoughts. She hesitantly peeked at the side to see Sasuke's reaction.

"You're not stupid. You just found him to be your source of love and inspiration. Believing in those feelings is what matters the most, and it definitely isn't stupid."

Hinata's lips slightly parted in awe, the words the Uchiha had spoken were inspiring in itself.

"True, but if one does not have the same feelings for the other it isn't balanced. It leaves a hole in between. One cannot find true love if such was the case." Hinata replied.

All this talk was slowly reshaping her thoughts of the Uchiha. He just might be an OK guy.

"_Yes_, _you're right._" Sasuke muttered.

There was a long pause held in the cool air as the two classmates continued to walk – one limping, one taking small steps. The conversation they just had left much room for thought.

Eventually they neared a small corner coffee shop and Sasuke offered Hinata something to eat in return for the pleasant walk together.

"You needn't have offered me anything." Hinata whispered, surveying the cute pink menu of the shop. She had been resistant to the offer, but Sasuke had persisted.

"Please, it's alright. Choose anything you fancy on the menu."

"I already had breakfast." She lied. On the contrary everything she saw on the menu looked great.

"Well, then this is lunch."

"Fine, I'll order something…"

In the end Hinata ordered a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of cold milk – the simplest snack on the menu. She really didn't want to add any more on her list of "I Owe Sasuke".

"Are you going to order anything?" Hinata asked her quiet companion. She just downed her glass of milk in one swig.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm just happy seeing you today. I'm sorry if the walk was boring or anything."

"No, not at all… It was – _inspiring_." Hinata closed her eyes, biting at her cookie, as she processed the Uchiha's words.

"_**Only way you'll look at me."**_

"_**I haven't been myself lately."**_

"…_**the thing is love makes you fickle."**_

"…_**as always I look out for you, so that's alright too…"**_

"_**Keep falling and I'll always catch you."**_

_Those lovesick words…were directed at _**her**_._ Her! She couldn't believe it herself.

She opened her right eye slowly and found the Uchiha staring…eye meeting eye. Hinata immediately closed her right eye and squeezed another cookie in her mouth.

Her heart was going _doki doki_.

"_What did I do that made you fall in love with me?"_ Hinata suddenly mumbled. It came right out of her mouth before she realized it. She cupped her lips and her cheeks heated against her light green scarf.

"I don't really know when… But you're patient, down-to-earth, and you're always making me root for you. I can go on, but I guess you have that one thing I can't get out of my mind." Sasuke had his head propped in the cup of his hand, looking so nonchalant and chill.

Hinata just blinked. A part of her is thinking that this is just a dream, but their eye contact is so intense that this reassures her that this is indeed reality.

"N-Naruto's really gay then?" Seems her mouth's running by itself today. Her head had already started to develop a headache.

"Believe me when I say the guy's really gay. But I still have to hand it to him… He caught your attention."

"He doesn't have my attention anymore. I gave up on him." Hinata firmly replied. After crying for countless hours last night in her pillow, at 4 in the morning something had occurred to her: an epiphany had flickered in the dim recess of her heart reserved for "Naru" since Kindergarten. All of a sudden she started tearing down everything that has got to do with the blond Uzumaki in a violent and sobbing fit of rage. The epiphany was simply this: He does not love her as she loves him. Of course after that she had to sleep in her little sister's room (much to her annoyance) since everything in her room was practically annihilated.

Sasuke simply nodded in response and paid the kind waitress their bill once Hinata finished the plate of cookies. After leaving the coffee shop, the two decided to walk a little bit more.

"My sister had to force me to talk you." Hinata confessed, walking in pace with Sasuke.

"I'm I really that scary?" the Uchiha wondered.

"Well… Yeah, but talking with you has made me believe you're a nice guy."

Sasuke had to chuckle.

"So I'm a scary but nice guy?"

"Yep"

He smiled, and when she saw him smiling, her smile was automatic.

"Maybe not so scary – _a little bit_." Hinata rephrased. She bended her forefinger and thumb so that it had a small gap in between, indicating Sasuke's small scary meter.

"I'll take your word for it," he lightheartedly replied.

An out-of-place bench was just ahead on the sidewalk, and the two decided to take a small rest and sit down. Sasuke let out a small sigh of relief. He'd been holding back the pain that's been creeping on his leg since they departed the coffee shop. The bench is his saving grace.

"I-I'd like to thank you, for saving me back then." Hinata fiddled with her hand resting atop her lap.

Sasuke gripped his crutches lying on the side.

"_I knew it was you all along. I saw your face…but I tried so hard to think that you are Naruto. That he would care for me, the way you did in the mountains. So, I hoped and hoped, and actually __**believed**__ for a moment that you were Naruto. I clung onto that belief, until yesterday that is, seeing he's completely out of my reach. And here I am, sounding like an idiot, and thanking the real YOU for everything…" _

Hinata felt her throat to be stuffed full of cotton at that point. Not only that, but she felt tears dripping down onto her pale knuckles. Her breathing became rickety and hiccupy the way you do when the tears won't stop. The tears gushed, and only worsened.

She was crying like a baby and was shaking badly.

'_I thought I was done crying… I thought I was over him…'_

"Stop crying" An arm made its way across her, hugging her on the side…_Sasuke's_.

_Surprise_ was but a fleeting emotion as more tears swallowed her by his touch.

Sasuke immediately got worried. "Why are you crying even more?!"

"B-Because you're b-being s-so n-nice to me, and I f-feel worse b-because of it! I-I'm not a good person to be in love with…so, just don't love me…"

Sasuke was silent. With his hands, he wrapped it around Hinata's face and began to wipe off her tears.

"I don't believe that. You're really going to say that to me after I got my leg broken? Stopping feeling sorry for yourself, and realize what's in front of you."

The answer was the person in her eyes. Holding her cheeks with warmth, giving her courage.

He really loved her. Slowly she was beginning to fall for him…and if what he said was true – he'll be right there to come and catch her then.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"Glad to help. Always."

It seemed appropriate to lean in, catch her lips with his. He was so close, with his warm hands wrapped around her cute, snotty face… She stood still, frozen and anticipating something unexpected…

'_This is it…my first kiss…' _A thousand years ago, she had been dreaming this act only with a certain blonde, but now…in the twist of events, it was going to be with the Uchiha.

…

Instead of the kiss, he flicked her red-tipped nose. Hinata immediately grew flustered. She definitely didn't expect that.

"Cute, it reminds me of a clown." Sasuke said, while ruffling her long, straight hair.

Hinata pouted, "You're compliments don't go together you know."A second earlier and her heart really could have exploded. "Don't go giving girls heart attacks like that! Geez!" Hinata turned and scoot to the far side of the bench, inhaling and exhaling all the air she could muster. Her chest hurt by the time she deemed her heart mentally prepared again.

"I'm sorry we're you hoping for more?" He said this without sarcasm.

"You know what, you're evil…" Hinata replied, shaking her head. She stood up from the bench and began walking the way home.

"Hey! Hinata!" Sasuke hurriedly scrambled with his crutches, and limped as fast as his feet and crutches could carry him. He caught up to her within minutes, thankfully.

"I don't have any experience with this kind of behavior. Give me some time to get used to it." He explained.

"You looked like a pro doing stuff like this with Naruto." And Hinata turned around, sticking her eye and tongue out at a bewildered Sasuke.

"GAY!"

Sasuke immediately lost it, and grabbed Hinata by her left arm.

"Would a gay do this?"

He kissed her openly on the street.

***X***

"EHHH?!" Ino cried.

"D-Did I just saw that or were my eyes seeing things?" Sakura said, her mouth forming an 'o'.

A happy giggling couple, holding hands, had just passed the two teenagers by. One of the two had just waved a shy "Hello" to both Ino and Sakura.

"No, no. I think I saw the same thing. Hinata with Sasuke..." Ino confirmed. Inside, she was happy. First, that Sasuke wasn't gay. An official pardon had been announced by the Uchiha himself. Apparently, his "love" for Naruto was just an extra credit science experiment on homosexuality behavior. _"He'll get top marks on it that's for sure. I'll review his thesis once I get my hands on it…" _Sakura had commented. And second, she was happy because she hasn't seen Hinata genuinely smile and laugh like that since they were in grade school. As a friend, she had been concerned for a long time about her unrequited longing for Naruto. And now, things have finally improved. She got a boyfriend that could love her back as much as she did.

Ino smiled, "They deserve each other." She closed her locker door and began to daydream her own future boyfriend.

Sakura agreed, finishing homework in the meantime. "Seems like Naruto isn't over things though. _Rumor has it; he's trying to hit on Kiba next_."

"Poor guy… I hope he survives his assaults." Ino said, garnering pity for Kiba.

"He'll survive, somehow." Sakura reassured. With that, the 4th period bell rung, and all students started shuffling through the hallway busily.

"Another day, another no boyfriend." Ino sighed, deciding to crawl her way to class.

"C'mon Ino or you'll be late!" Hinata appeared amongst the dispersing crowd and was waving Ino to hurry.

"Fine! I'm coming!"

Hinata smiled once Ino caught up to her. "So, I guess it's obvious…"

Ino grinned, "It's so obvious the whole school knows. You're so mean, not even telling me the development between you two."

"I'm sorry… It just _happened_." Hinata mumbled. Her face was tinged pink.

"Hmm, well for now I forgive you. Why aren't you walking with him anyway?"

"He offered to walk me, but I told him he didn't have to. Besides, I wanted to be with my friend."

"Aw, girl!" Ino hugged Hinata tight. "You're like a flower that finally bloomed after a long winter."

Hinata blushed even more. Her friend always had flower analogies in every aspect of life.

"I remember you telling me the exact opposite only a week ago… What was it? '_A bud still growing in the meadow…'"_

"That's right. Then Prince Charming came."

"He still has some work on the _'Charming'_ part though." Hinata replied.

"And you think the Uchihas' had it in 'em."

"Not at all" Hinata laughed.

The late bell suddenly buzzed the two girls back to high school reality, and immediately they went running for their classes.

"Bye Ino!"

"See ya Hinata!"

As she took off running, Hinata felt like the luckiest girl alive. To have family, friends, and a boyfriend that loved her. Every one of them took good care of her, loved her. She ought not to take them for granted, and cherish every moment she has with them – be a little more nice and loving. That's the least she could do.

And Naruto?

'_Naruto can just go screw himself.'_

Maybe someday she'll forgive him, but that's still a ways off from now.

***X*X***

_Chapter dedicated to: little sis. For your bday. ;P_

_Cover image used not mine! It's a beautiful SasuHina fanart by 1234Tomoyo in DA. _

**a/n: Ah, I seriously did not know how to wrap things up in the end. A lot more scenes kept popping up in my head but I just deleted it and ended it the way it did. Two-shots are hard for me, since I suck so much in endings... Well, whatever the case I hoped this brought some good SasuHina fluff in your day. Thanks for reading! :)**

_**-Violin**_


End file.
